Mickey Mouse: A Statement to the Fans
by Trunks6
Summary: Mickey Mouse writes a letter to the fans of Walt Disney, and expresses his current thoughts on the company, and where he is going in the future.


Hello, I'm back after a long absence. And it sure has been a while since I've posted another new story. I've finally graduated high school, and am working for Goodwill. Now my real journey into the film industry begins and I'm going to work for Disney eventually and its characters will hit heights never before witness by the public. But until that time enjoy what Mickey has to say about the current state of Disney.  
  
Mickey Mouse: A Statement to the Fans  
  
Dear Disney Fans,  
  
As you already know, Michael Eisner has taken control of our company, has forced Roy E. Disney to resign, and foreclosed the company's animation department. If you are wondering how this affects me personally, I have to state that I'm heartbroken and disappointed with the way our company has been going down hill for the last ten years. Especially after we peaked in 1994.  
  
My wife, Minnie, and all of our friends in the Disney family, collectively support Roy E. Disney in his efforts to save our company from becoming a creative embarrassment to the entertainment industry.  
  
I've been around the entertainment industry for most of its history. I started my career in 1928, just as the films were making the transistion from Silent Era, to what was then called "talkie films." I can vividly remember the first time I appeared a theater in New York in December of that year. At that time, America was experiencing a boom in prosperity, the era was dubbed "the roaring 20s" and I experienced it. I experienced an era where before there wasn't a TV, or a computer in everyone's home.  
  
I also remember the 1930s, and how it was a time of economic downturn.  
I guess that's why I became an instant icon, because people would stop and notice me and wouldn't worry about the next crisis they would have to face. The 1930s was a time when people committed suicide after their bank accounts disappeared and people would have to stand in line for an hour and a half to get their only meal for the day. Minnie and myself entertained hundreds of people in theaters during this time, giving them hope for a better tomorrow.  
  
Then World War II started, and many of the people which we entertained went off to war, to stop the shadow which had fallen over much of Europe. During that time, my friend Donald helped out with recruitment and did public service announcements regarding the conservation of supplies. I was part of the relief effort to the children of Europe. Children from Germany, Britain, France and Italy, were left without their parents, some were killed in the war, others were killed in air raids, and some of them were murdered in the concentration camps. The war left a scar on my heart, and I'll always remember how I felt about it. But I can also reflect on the days of victory, V-Day and VJ-Day, when the war finally came to an end. The people of the United States danced in the streets. To me it was strange, just a few years before these people were lining up in soup lines, depressed beyond imagination, and here they were, happy, smiling and optimistic about their future. In those days, I felt as if we had stepped outside of time and become an entirely different force in the world. Minnie and myself also celebrated at the end of the war, in a very intimate way.  
  
After the war, Walt Disney opened Disneyland, and this year marks its 50th anniversary. However it's an anniversary which I am not looking forward to. The park has suffered from neglect, at least from the perspective of renovation and renewal. Disneyland was envisioned to be a place to the enlightened prospects of family entertainment and making memories with your children. In other ways it was the realization of another part of American culture, to actually get in the car and go somewhere. Today, Disneyland, the park has become typecast since from the legions of other theme parks from which has spawned from it. The Disneyland of the past, does not reflect the Disneyland of the present. I want our fans to know that Disneyland reminds us of all that was good, and still can be again.  
  
In response to how I am feeling personally about the changes that have happened since the death of my father Walt Disney, I can say it in terms that it has profoundly affected my judgment of how corporate America is run. The enemy which we face in our country today, isn't our government, its not the terrorists, its the people who employ us. To put it bluntly its anyone who is in a position of power, and abuses their responsibilities. These people go with the title "CEO" in their resume.  
  
In the last few years, CEOs of some of the top companies in our country have cut wages and health benefits to their workers, while giving themselves raises. Just as the company's stock is falling on Wall Street. They are the real criminals of our time because they control the destinies of their workforce. If a CEO cuts health benefits to the company's workforce, and some of those employees have unexpected life threatening injuries or diseases, than they won't be able to afford adequate health care for themselves or get life insurance for their families. The same thing is happening at the Walt Disney Corporation, the company I have to work for!!!  
  
I've been discussing these issues with Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy, and we have agreed that our boss is doing this to the Disney workforce. Not to mention alienating our audience with outrageous price admissions to the parks, and insulting their intelligence with a string of sequels which are creative embarrassments to us, and our company.  
  
In addition, the rest of the gang and myself have agreed that creatively there must be a change from within and throughout the Disney Company. Walter Elias Disney made films which not only had good family values, but taught hard lessons about life in general, stories about death, murder and even the creation of life through the intimate relations with the ones we love.  
  
I personally have grown tired of the happy go lucky image I always have to sport whenever I entertain people. When you see me on screen and at the parks I have to act that way, or I might get fired. The truth is I am privately suffering from "Happiness Overdose" and I really feel it's time for a change in my personality and image. When this change will take place, I haven't a clue, but it is coming. I can feel it within my being.  
  
I was born from Black and White film, than I was reborn in Technicolor. Now with the advent of computers I will be regretfully making it to the 3D realm. A world which I don't believe my revival will talk place in. Since Eisner has closed down our Animation division, its become painfully obvious I'm going to be forced to work in an area which I have no experience in. My gut feeling is, that I will return to the 2D realm soon enough, for a full length "theatrical feature" so stay tuned.  
  
Reflecting on these times, both the past and the present gives me hope for today. Michael Eisner and the Walt Disney company will eventually part ways. Eisner's contract will end in 2006, so until then please visit Roy Disney's website, online to see how you can help take back our company.  
  
I will be waiting for the time when we can set out to be the best in the entertainment industry once again.  
  
Geoff Moore - If You Could See What I See  
  
All of my life I have dreamed That somehow a love would find me Now I can't believe you're standing here  
  
If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder than I wish you could see the love for you that lives in me  
  
(Chorus)  
And you would know you have my heart If you could see, what i see that a treasure's what you are if you could see, what i see Created to be the only one for me If you could see, what i see  
  
I know there are days when you feel so much less than ideal wondering what i see in you  
  
It's all of the light and the grace Your belief in me drives me to say That i promise you a faithful love, forever true  
  
If you could see then you'd understand Why I fall down to my knees and I pray my love Will be worthy of the one who gave his life so our love could be  
  
If you could see what i see  
  
You're created to be The perfect one for me If you could see What i see  
  
If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder than I am beholding.  
true beauty 


End file.
